In multi-signal data transfer, for example, multi-wire differential signaling such as 3-Phase, N-Phase, or N-factorial low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS), it can be challenging to measure particular electrical parameters including, for example, individual wire state signal levels during normal operation, as well as the strongest one and zero levels while transmitting pseudo-random data. To this end, it should be noted that the wire state transition region includes inherent “jitter” due to the different transition times through the zero-crossing levels, which are particularly prevalent in 3-Phase and N-Phase systems. Because the inherent jitter caused by multiple zero-crossing transitions of a 3-Phase/N-Phase signal is often larger than the jitter of the internal symbol rate clock, it is difficult to measure the jitter of the internal transmit symbol rate clock. Measuring rise and fall times of a waveform is also challenging because of the many different types of signal transitions to and from different levels.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism to facilitate more reliable testing of electrical parameters in multi-wire differential signaling systems. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.